and the shadows bowed to him
by nothingwillsuffice
Summary: Lotor fae introspection in the form of poetry.


Lotor fae introspection.

o o o

 **I.**

 _Born of silver and black, a_

 _Prince of darkness with shining_

 _cobalt eyes rears his head with_

 _pride and smiles with glamour, the_

 _idle blackness beneath his_

 _fingers quivering from the_

 _deep lull of his iron will._

 _When his feet traipse the earth once_

 _night has fallen, his power_

 _grows as the moon rises high._

 _Nightmares play to the song of_

 _his laughter and children come_

 _to the melody of his_

 _breath._

 _Charming as the moonlight and_

 _sensual as midnight and_

 _curious as a child yet_

 _knowing as the weathered and_

 _playful as the feline but_

 _stoic as a mountain face_

 _and sharp as his own eye and_

 _dark as the deepest black sky._

 _He has fought harder than the_

 _purest of darkest breed,_

 _learned more than even the most_

 _educated in his time,_

 _has bled for those lone shadows_

 _which follow his careful steps_

 _and heed his benevolent_

 _words,_

 _a true Prince in armor of_

 _blight, a shaded blade in his_

 _clawed grip dipped in dusk_ _en bane._

 **II.**

 _Ill mannered the Prince was not._

 _Nor malintent did he have._

 _But in his veins was darkness,_

 _ingrained in his soul was black._

 _He never thought it a curse_

 _but a gift it could never_

 _be_

 _and he suffers from_ _a doubt_

 _rooted deep_

 _that tells him he can never_

 _sleep_

 _so long as he remains the_

 _Father's greatest true shame_ _and_

 _weak in the eyes of even_

 _those he tames._

 _S_ _o as sole heir to the moon_

 _and Prince made of pure silver_

 _and King of all things nether,_

 _the old, young fae cut his ties_ ,

 _charmed those around him with his_

 _lies,_

 _and stayed only loyal to_

 _those shadows who bowed to him._

 **III.**

 _They return to his fingers,_

 _they come to dance on his nose,_

 _they whisper in his long ear_

 _and slither about his toes._

 _Power of the black ink_

 _is forever unbidden_

 _to this young, old fae who thinks_

 _too much and_

 _who is embraced by the cold_

 _and is made to understand_

 _that none other will obey_

 _his hand_

 _and that he must have pride in_

 _his dark, melancholy side_

 _otherwise_

 _he will bring his own demise._

 _So even though he despised_

 _the dark and its cruel eyes, he_

 _did apologize and turned_

 _his back to the brighter skies._

 _His shoulder was colder still_

 _to the deep silhouettes who_

 _masoned his will_

 _but the breathy murmur of_

 _his favorite sullen song_

 _let them all know that he knew_

 _himself wrong_

 _and the shadows bowed to him._

 **IV.**

 _Yet never knowing why, he_

 _comes here of all places, the_

 _land not of the withered or_

 _the livid or the faceless,_

 _but the land of the free-willed_

 _and fearless and courageous,_

 _who live under the sun and_

 _smile wide with toothy grins_

 _and defy even the most_

 _tempting of the seven sins._

 _This place he does not belong,_

 _with good-natured people who_

 _repel his deep, breathy song_

 _sung by his onyx flute with_

 _unparalleled skill, who still_

 _rise every bright morning_

 _with unladen dreams of nice,_

 _beautiuful, shiny things._

 _He finds a Princess with an_

 _unrivaled spirit within_

 _this golden land of magic._

 _She is unwary of his_

 _silver tongue, unscared of his_

 _moonwhite fangs, unbothered by_

 _his looming figure which is_

 _pitch black against the world she_

 _knows, she loves his cobalt eyes_

 _and sings to his breathy song,_

 _and she teaches him her magic_

 _and that he still has more to_

 _learn, old as he is in this_

 _young, brawny form._

 **V.**

 _They fall in love against all_

 _odds._

 _He loves her and this bright world_

 _without darkness and bearing_

 _children robust._

 _He loves her and the many_

 _promises they've made, knowing_

 _in his heart they are meant._

 _He loves her and this pretty_

 _life-giving magic at her_

 _fingertips._

 _He loves her and he wants to_

 _be like her._

 _But he wants what he cannot_

 _have._

 _And one day, he loses the_

 _love of his life to the dark,_

 _to the nightmares he breeds and_

 _the greed of his ambition_

 _and the black of his spirit_

 _and the silver of his tongue_

 _which convinced even himself_

 _that he could have that which he_

 _desired._

 **VI.**

 _Enraged, he fell like a black_

 _shooting star, hungry for more_

 _of that gold he had tasted_

 _and that wine he had abused,_

 _lofty and light and foreign,_

 _a poison he had consumed_

 _in his naievté and_

 _unbidden to his dry tongue._

 _The Prince of black and silver,_

 _born of fine ore and power,_

 _son of both the moon and night,_

 _creature of the darkest blight,_

 _singer of melancholy,_

 _with his deep, dark melody,_

 _unable to control his_

 _lust_

 _for more than just love or trust,_

 _banished himself to the_

 _fathomless cavern of night_

 _where he'd be far from others' sight_

 _in his shameful, sad twilight._

 **VII.**

 _He murmured to inkyness,_

 _"Never again will I act on a whim,"_

 _in a tone that was morose_

 _and grim,_

 _then he sat on his throne forged_

 _from forlorn trims,_

 _his stature becoming slight_

 _and_ _slim,_

 _the light in his eyes turning dim,_

 _the power he craved meeting_

 _his fingertips,_ _and feeling_

 _betrayal from his kin, and_

 _sitting alone, head fallen,_

 _forever unaware that_

 _while others had left,_

 _the shadows still bowed to him._

o o o

 **A/N: I have no idea what that was. I just needed to ramble, I guess, exercise my poetry muscles which are WEAK. I hope it wasn't too bad!** Let me know what yoi think!


End file.
